


A Taste of Honey

by musette22



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebration [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bearded Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Twink Bucky Barnes, well a hint of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Short fic number three in my 700 followers celebration! I don’t really know what to tell you about this one, other than that it’s a Stucky AU and it was inspired bythispost. Daddy!Steve, anyone?





	A Taste of Honey

“Ohh, fuck_ – d-daddy_,” Bucky gasps, voice shaky from the impact of Steve slamming him back against the wall of his lavish City apartment.

Steve hums in reply, nibbling at Bucky’s collarbone as he uses the weight and muscles he has on the younger, slimmer man to his advantage, pinning him up against the wall.

He’s been _dying_ to get Bucky alone all night. Felt his heated gaze on him from across the room from the moment he walked through the door into the crowded hall where the benefit gala was held. Of course, Steve’s own eyes had sought Bucky out in return, unable to keep from straying to him every other minute, or from appreciating just how damn _fine_ Bucky looked in the sleek, navy suit that Steve had bought for him just the other week. Bucky stood out like a jewel among the dime a dozen other junior associates, defiantly sipping a bright pink cocktail while he devoured Steve with his eyes.

Eight months ago, when Bucky had come to work for the law firm where Steve is a senior partner, he’d outright seduced Steve, relentlessly flirting with him until his resistance had finally crumbled and he’d taken Bucky to bed. And despite the fact that Bucky was a co-worker, and a subordinate at that, Steve hasn’t regretted his decision for a moment. Bucky is everything Steve has always wanted but never allowed himself to have, and the lazy afternoons spent reading on the couch together are just as dear to him as the nights when he makes Bucky scream, makes him come without so much as touching his dick, just because Steve tells him to. The nights Bucky begs Steve to fuck his face until his throat feels raw and he’s drooling around Steve’s cock, tears leaking prettily out of the corners of his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

One particularly memorable night, Bucky had teasingly called Steve ‘daddy,’ unaware that he was playing straight into Steve’s biggest weakness, and that was the moment Steve knew he was completely, hopelessly gone on this sweet, cheeky boy.

“What is it, beautiful?” Steve murmurs, interrupting the litany of breathy _Steve_’s falling from Bucky’s pretty, pouty lips. “What do you need?”

“Need you, daddy,” Bucky whines, his eyes squeezed shut, gripping Steve’s biceps like a lifeline.

“You got me, baby boy,” Steve assures him, “’m right here.”

He slips his hands under Bucky’s dress shirt, already untucked from his pants, rucking it up until he can get his hands on Bucky’s chest. He squeezes and rubs, teasing his pretty little nipples with the pads of his calloused thumbs until they harden into peaks, then tweaks them, just this side of too hard. Bucky’s sensitive, Steve knows, loves it when it stings a little, and sure enough, his breath catches, fingers digging hard into Steve’s upper arms.

“Fuck,” Bucky chokes out, his head thudding back against the wall. Steve instantly takes advantage, getting his mouth on the pale expanse of Bucky’s exposed throat, nipping and kissing, teasing out delicious little whimpers that turn into high moans once he starts properly sucking love bites into the side of Bucky’s neck.

“Oh,_ please_.” Bucky presses himself closer to Steve, trying to rub his straining erection against Steve’s thigh.

An idea occurs to Steve then, wicked but titillating.

“You wanna get off so bad,” he whispers into Bucky’s ear, teeth barely grazing the shell, “don’t you, sweetheart?”

Bucky whimpers again, nodding frantically as he starts making little circular motions with his hips, trying to get more friction on his aching dick.

“_Please_. I need it. Need you so bad.”

Steve makes soothing noises, inwardly relishing how desperate for it Bucky is already.

“Shhh,” he murmurs, sliding his hands leisurely up and down Bucky’s abs, “It’s okay, baby boy. Daddy’ll give you what you need.”

He wedges his left thigh between Bucky’s legs then, pressing it up against him, against the promising hardness inside his navy slacks, and Bucky gasps, squirming in Steve’s hold, his body crushed between the wall and Steve’s broad torso.

“_Oh_,” he breathes, eyes widening.

“Yeah,” Steve says slowly, drawing out the vowels. He nudges his leg a little higher. “Feels good, huh?”

Bucky just moans in reply, and Steve pulls back a little to look at him. Bucky’s eyes are already glassy, dark with arousal and just so damn _trusting_, and Steve feels his chest swell with affection. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

“God, Buck,” he exhales, brushing Bucky’s hair off his forehead. “You’re so fuckin’ pretty, baby. Look at you.”

Just as he expected, Bucky’s eyes grow a little cloudier, caught up in the endorphin rush caused by the praise. Steve loves it when he gets like this, can’t help but duck his head to kiss Bucky’s pink, slack mouth, licking into it deeply, possessively. He bites at Bucky’s lips, sucks on his tongue, making him whimper sweetly into his mouth.

When he finally pulls back, Bucky is tense again, panting hard. Steve presses himself a little more firmly up against him, just to hear that little hitch in his breath again.

“Go on, baby,” he tells him, mindful to put the same kind of authority into his voice that he uses in the courtroom because he knows it gets Bucky hot. “Get yourself off.”

There’s a stunned pause. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me.” Steve presses his thigh a little more insistently between Bucky’s to emphasize his point. “I want you to ride my leg. Rub yourself off on me ‘til you come.”

Bucky groans, cursing under his breath. He clenches his jaw for a moment, but pushes through the shame and does as he’s told, slowly starting to grind against Steve’s thigh, even as a pretty blush rises to his cheeks. It’s obvious he’s embarrassed, but if Steve knows Bucky at all, that’s only adding to his arousal.

“Ahh – oh_, fuck_,” Bucky moans, his breathing accelerates as he rubs himself up against Steve with intent now, getting himself all worked up and sweaty, his lithe body writhing in Steve’s grip. Feeling merciful, Steve decides to help him out a little, sliding his hands down Bucky’s back and grabbing his ass to haul him even closer.

“That’s it, baby,” he praises, littering kisses to Bucky’s neck. “C’mon, make yourself feel good. Show me how good you can be for your daddy, hm?”

“Yes, _oh_ – y-yes,” Bucky stammers, teeth sinking into his bottom lip when adds a little twist of his hips. His movements are starting to speed up, becoming a little uncoordinated, hands scrabbling frantically at Steve’s back as he rides his thigh in earnest now. It’s so incredibly hot that for a moment, Steve has trouble restraining himself, fighting the urge to just yank Bucky’s pants down and fuck him senseless.

“How’s that feel, honey?” Steve growls against Bucky’s mouth. “That feel good?”

“Y-yeah,” Bucky pants, “oh, f-fuck – I’m…”

“Such a good boy, Buck.” Steve is panting too now, a little lightheaded with arousal himself by this point. “You gonna come for daddy? Come all over daddy’s leg, huh? Make a mess of those expensive slacks I bought you?”

“Shit, oh my god, oh my – _please_.”

“Please what, Buck? Ask me nicely now.”

“Please can I come, _please_, daddy,” Bucky begs, desperate now.

Steve didn’t even tell him to ask for permission first, but the fact that he does it regardless makes something warm spread through his chest.

“So good for me,” he murmurs approvingly against Bucky’s cheek, a little damp from the tears he’s spilled struggling to hold back his orgasm. He shoves a hand down the back of Bucky’s pants then, squeezing his smooth cheeks before letting his fingers dip into the cleft, just grazing his hole, and whispering, “Go on then. Come for me, baby boy.”

No sooner has Steve given him permission, or Bucky goes rigid, starting to shake apart in his arms as he comes. Steve holds him through it, keeps gently talking to him as he shudders, praising him, _that’s my boy, my good boy, you’re so perfect, baby, _all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Bucky’s face, not wanting to miss a single second of the pleasure painted across his angelic features.

When it’s over, Bucky stays slumped in his embrace, catching his breath against Steve’s neck, his breath hot and damp against Steve’s skin. Steve shudders, suddenly painfully aware of his own throbbing erection, caught inside the confines of his perfectly tailored slacks. After a few moments, Bucky hums contentedly, eyes still closed. When he opens them again, there’s a familiar, mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes. Steve knows that glint. It holds the promise of good things to come.

Bucky leans in to press a quick, wet kiss to his lips, catching Steve’s bottom lip between his own. When he pulls back, he locks eyes with Steve, blinking up at him through wet eyelashes.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Steve is about to say there’s no need to thank him, that he’ll always give his baby boy everything he needs, but then Bucky’s hands tighten on his biceps and he’s spinning them around, reversing their positions so that Steve’s back is now pressed against the wall. The next moment, Bucky is sinking to his knees in front of him, and Steve draws in a sharp breath. As he starts to unfasten Steve’s belt, Bucky bites his lip and looks up at him with a devilish little smile playing on his red lips.

“Why don’t you let me show you just how grateful I am…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
